Natalia Amber
Natalia Amber (formerly Shulz) is Spirit of Light and trustee of Amertasu, Sun Queen. In some way, Natalia is Nightlight's opposite. She's voiced by Rachel McAdams and (in Poland) Julia Kołakowska. Natalia is character in fanfiction titled "My warm" Appearance Nat was 17 years old, when her powers revealed and she stayed in this age. She's just a little shorter than Jack Frost, but she's equally slim. She comes from Poland, but her grandmother on her mother's side was Romani (Gypsy), so Natalia has darker skin than ordinary dweller of Central Europe. Her hair is dark brown, and her eyes can change color (depending on Natalia's mood), but usually they're brown or amber. Natalia usually wears practical clothes that she can safely tear apart. She doesn't like girlish clothes; she's rather tomboy. Personality Naty is churlish, agressive and gloomy, and also can be kind and thoughtful. She likes travels, books and adventures. In her nature lays also cynicism and a kind of vindictiveness. She had horrible childhood; her parents have died in car crush in day of her fifth birthday. After that Natalia went to orphanages and foster families, but no one wanted help her. Her faith in the Guardians has been destroyed. In the depths of the soul she is bitter and lives with a sense of pain and betrayal. Skills As Spirit of Light, Natalia can control manipulate light in many diffrent ways. She can create explosive or burning balls of energy. Her other ability is partial control of lighthings. Natalia also can be invisible, thanks to the curvature of light (like Predator in movies). Some people think that she's shapeshifter, but in reality, she uses holographic illusions. Natalia can also make constructs of light energy. Natalia is good in parkour and she's very fast. She can't fly, but her power of light adds her speed. For some reason, she can turn the dreams into nightmares, and even spend them command. The guardians think that she has a strong will. Pitch suspects that it is possible, because the girl is his second lost daughter, born in the late twentieth century. Equipment (This part is in expansion) Natalia has a staff like Jack and Nightlight, but hers isn't conductor for her power, just tool to fight. She also has Sun Gem- amulet which helps use her power. Her greatest treasure is dimension key, which can open portals to other worlds. It's gift from Pitch. Quotes * "Please, tell me that you have although pincers"- to Tooth Fairy; allusion to Terry Prattchet's Diskworld. * "I swear, I have no idea how I get here!"- after her first teleportation. * "Don't make me upset" Travia * Natalia's theme song is "Nothing Stands in Our Way" by Italian band Lacuna Coil. * Her mother was also a spirit of light. * She has few common features with Jack Frost: They both have staffs, are rebels and free spirits, and they both have tiny buddies; Jack has Baby Tooth, and Natalia has size-shifting dragoness- Leviathan. Category:Villain Category:Good Morality Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters